Brother Complex part 1
by RainiLa
Summary: Ketika Minho. kaka angkat Taemin, tiba-tiba pulang dan acapkali membuat asmanya kambuh, dan lagi perasaan asing yang kini menyergap keduanya, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?


**Orchid**

**RainiLa****2011**

** . .750**

**[TAEMIN POV]**

**T**ak banyak yang bisa dilakukan ketika asmaku kambuh begini. Selain hanya memindai tiap inchi batuan kusam, atau segelintir makhluk sebayaku yang lebih dekil dengan bau keringat menyengat sedang berlarian mengejar bola.

Sangat menyedihkan ketika memancang bayangan sendiri dari kaca lemari yang terlampau raksasa.

Aku hanya meringkuk di pelataran rumah, menekuk kaki dalam-dalam seolah tak memberi jalan masuk bagi angin yang usil, sembari bertopang dagu diatas dengkul rapuh ini.

Ditemani dua puluh origami yang tergeletak serampangan diatas lantai—namun bentuk kesemuanya serupa—bunga anggrek. Entahlah darimana aku bisa menyebut benda abstrak yang lebih menyerupai melati busuk ini sebagai anggrek.

"Lee Tae Min...!"

Tersentak diantara sekelumit waktu ketika namaku disebut. Ah suara Umma kelewat melengking, benar saja jantungku menggila didalam rongganya.

"Lee Tae Min..."

Seperti hari-hari lain yang seragam, Umma akan terus menggaungkan namaku sampai aku membalas dengan sepatah caci yang tak seberapa. Barangkali untuk memastikan bahwa aku tak kehabisan oksigen sementara ia sibuk dengan sinetronnya.

"Neeee Ummaaaaaa..." Seruku, sembari bergegas menghampiri Umma di ruang tengah.

"Choi Min Ho—dia akan pulang." Ujar Umma dengan suara manis, bahkan sebelum aku duduk dihadapannya.

Kabar buruk macam apa yang dengan lancangnya memasuki gendang telingaku dengan paksa. Minho pulang? Oh tidak—itulah apa yang patut aku sebut dengan **nightmare **paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah kehidupan manusia—baik dari **Pithecantropus** sampai **Homo Sapien**.

"Cih! Jangan sebut nama anak tiri Umma disini!" Sergahku makin terlihat kolokan.

"Hei hei heiiii..." Umma menepukkan kedua tangannya seolah memberi interupsi. "Walau bagaimanapun dia Hyungmu..."

Seandainya dia bisa sekali saja berlaku manis padaku, aku tak akan segan untuk memanggilnya Hyung-nim tiap hari. Bahkan lebih dari itu, aku tak akan segan untuk memeluk tubuh jangkungnya, mencium pipi halusnya, menenangkannya kalau-kalau dia ditolak gadis di sekolah—dan sebaliknya, dia bisa bebas menepuk-nepuk lembut puncak kepalaku sembari berkata, 'semua baik-baik saja Taem, ada Hyung disini', 'Jangan menangis', 'Peluk Hyungmu', 'Tetap berada dibelakang punggungku, janji?', dan ratusan bahkan ribuan kata manis yang akan membuatku senang.

Semua hanya seandainya. Bagaimanapun ia tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan semua itu.

Choi Minho. Tak ada yang cacat dari pria jangkung nan tampan itu. Hanya satu mungkin yang Tuhan lupakan, Ia tak memberi Minho kepekaan sama sekali.

Pria yang notabene merupakan Hyung-tiri ku itu kini kuliah di luar kota. Agak menguntungkanku memang, setidaknya aku bisa menghirup nafas dengan bebas—tanpa rasa tertekan oleh sesuatu yang bahkan tak aku mengerti saat ia berada di sekitarku.

Kurogoh kantung belakang celana jeans belel yang kupakai, terselip sebentuk foto lusuh tanpa pengaman apapun. Ku usap-usap beberapa kali hingga luruh beban yang menggerogoti dada—seolah merindukan sesuatu yang tak pernah kugenggam dari dulu.

"Hyung..."

Tes!

Sebulir krystal bening melepuh bersamaan mengeratnya kedua lenganku memeluk tubuh ini sendiri.

Pagi tersambut ramah. Pucukan daun anggrek mengayun—melempar embun yang menyublim terupa butiran air nan bening. Untuk beberapa saat yang tenang, tenggelam dalam cenungan terlalu senyap, mendadak perasaanku dicambuk oleh sesuatu yang membuat gusar tak karuan.

Ku angsurkan badanku untuk mengamati sosok jangkung yang tengah duduk santai di pelataran rumah lebih dekat. Tampak salah satu tangannya memainkan origami yang aku buat kemarin. GAWAT!

"Ah, rupanya kau disini, Taem!" Serunya riang—seriang biasa. Sama sekali tak ada yang berubah darinya, kecuali ia menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

Sial! Maksud hati ingin melarikan diri, namun apa daya kaki belum sempat menuruti kata hati. Aish!

"Neee..." Jawabku asal. Sengaja memunggungi lelaki itu. Sembari coba melangkah lamat-lamat.

"Eiy! Mau kemana? Tak ingin memberi ucapan selamat datang?"

Dia—dengan tidak sopannya menarik rambutku hingga jatuh terjengkang ke lantai. Sakit? Pasti. Namun aku hanya bereaksi seadanya, meringis sembari mengumpat segala serapah didalam hati.

Dasar Minho-**brontosaurus**!

"Anggrek, eum? Kau pasti merindukanku..." Dia memukul kepalaku dengan tega dan tak berperi kemanusiaan. Cih, Hyung macam apa yang berani berlaku seperti itu pada adiknya yang terlalu manis dan **kawaii **ini?

"Kau menyebalkan!" Aku membuang muka, sama sekali tak berminat melihat wajah menjengkelkannya.

"Begitukah? Menyebalkan atau tidak kan tergantung dari hatimu yang merasakan. Bukan dari apa yang aku lakukan, Hahaha..."

Haaaa... brengsek! Apa aku bilang! Tak ada yang bisa membuatku senang bila didekatnya! Kurang menyebalkan apa dia ini?

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya diam. Namun lama-lama sesak yang kurasakan didada semakin parah. Nafasku mulai tersengal. Sial, alat bantu nafasku ada di bangsal sebelah. Aku tak bisa mengambilnya dengan keadaan begini—sama sekali tak bisa bernafas!

"To—l—h—uunghh..nhh..." Tanganku menggapai serampangan. Siapa saja—asal waras—tolong bantu aku.

Kejadian edan dimasa-masa kritisku adalah ketika merasakan bibir Minho menempel pada bibirku, lantas ia meniupkan udara sekedarnya kedalam mulutku—pelan tanpa rasa bersalah. Bodoh! Dikira aku sedang pingsan apa.

Kutendang tubuh kurus itu dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki. Tak begitu jadi soal bagiku jika ia harus terjengkang dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"A—ku—as—s—ma... a—t—ban—u—naf—s..."

"Taemiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn!"

Aku tak tau lagi suara siapa itu yang menggaung tak tentu arah. Yang ku rasakan saat ini hanya sesak belaka.

Secercah cahaya merah tembaga meluruh—mengisi celah dari tiap kisi bangsal yang aku tempati.

Enghhhh!

Sedikit melenguh ketika beberapa percik air membasahi wajahku. Dan ketika kuputar bola mata menuju arah darimana air itu berasal—kutemui sesosok lelaki jangkung yang tengah memamerkan seringai menyebalkan disampingku.

Oh, **well. **Terima kasih untuk Tuhan yang teramat welas asih, rupanya ini benar-benar bukan mimpi. Nampaknya aku harus menyiapkan diriku untuk beberapa kejadian terburuk. Mulai dari siksaan jiwa maupun raga, serta berharap agar asmaku tidak kambuh dibawah siksaan emosi yang sedemikian berat untuk anak manis dan imut macam diriku.

"Heh!" Minho menyenggol-nyenggol kakiku dengan ujung jari kakinya, sontak aku tersentak. Membalas pandangnya dengan tatapan datar nan biasa. "Jangan melamun. Kau sama sekali tak tumbuh besar, baby..."

Ungh! Bagus dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lucu sekali memang dipanggil **baby** disaat aku benar-benar telah tumbuh besar—dan tentunya DEWASA. Dia saja yang tidak tau, dia saja yang tidak peduli, dia saja yang—erghhh!

Aku harus segera pergi dari hadapannya sekarang juga.

"Hey mau kemana?"

"Kemanapun, tanpa ada minho." Ku pikir kata-kataku barusan sangat jelas buat dia.

Kususur tiap inchi lantai dengan perasaan kalut yang kental hanya untuk kembali lagi ke pelataran rumah. Sejenak menengadah, menghirup oksigen segar, lalu mencari titik dimana kiranya aku bisa meringkuk dengan tenang—tanpa seorangpun bisa melihat bahwa ada seorang anak kesepian sedang mengais delusi oleh apa yang mustahil ia dapat.

Menyedihkan, bukan?

Ah mama... kembalikan aku ke dalam perutmu sekarang juga!

"hei.. sedang apa disini? Menghindariku?"

Oh tidak. Untuk apa dia kesini? Menggodaku lagi?

Tak ada jalan lain yang bisa kuperbuat selain mengindahkan kehadirannya, sembari terus menyibukkan diri dengan pandangan yang sebetulnya kosong.

"Tae... apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" Dengan suara super lembut ia bergumam, mau tak mau membuat dadaku agak tersengal.

Lamat ia merampas daguku dengan lembut, menyihir dengan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia tampakkan padaku sebelumnya. Untuk beberapa detik ia coba mengikis jarak antara kami berdua, makin dekat—dekat—hingga terasa olehku tiap deru nafasnya yang hangat...

Kututup mataku perlahan...

Entah apa sebenarnya yang kuharap akan terjadi padaku...

Makin terasa ganjil, seolah aku menutup mata hanya untuk kesiaan. Perlahan otot dimataku mengedut ketika dengan berat mencoba mengerek kelopaknya.

Tatkala manik mataku telah lolos—entah bagaimana aku ingin buta sejenak, ketimbang harus melihat Minho menahan derai tawa yang membuat gusar. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya diangkat tinggi-tinggi lalu dihempaskan secara tiba-tiba? SAKIT! MALU! Apapun—segalanya—yang tak baik!

"Brengsek kau!" Kudorong tubuhnya mentah-mentah, tak peduli lagi jika tubuh itu akhirnya bertumbuk dengan benda padat dibelakangnya.

"Hei... kenapa kau marah, Taem?" Ledakan tawa Minho seolah enggan berhenti.

"Dari dulu kau selalu begitu! Apapun yang kaulakukan selalu saja menurut kehendakmu sendiri! Tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain!" kemarahanku sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Biar saja Umma mendengarnya—aku tak peduli!

Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu mentari mengayuh senja. Diselingi bayu yang menyembur telak beberapa gelintir lembayung di selingan tegaknya pagar besi yang teratur.

Agaknya menjadi terlalu naif ketika menggumam samar bahwa mentari terlalu cepat tergelincir, hingga detak jam harus berlari menyamai laju langit sekelam jelaga.

Ku angkat jalinan origami anggrek ditanganku tinggi-tinggi, sengaja menyepuhnya dengan cahaya tak seberapa dari binaran lampu neon.

"**Taemin..." Panggil Appa dari ruang tengah. Telah berjajar rapi sekumpulan sosok yang salah satunya sama sekali asing untukku ketika aku kesana.**

"**Neee, ppa..." Aku yang baru berumur 5 tahun hanya mampu menjawab caci appa malu-malu. Disela tundukan kepalaku yang dalam, sesekali aku menyempatkan sedetik waktuku untuk melirik namja yang berdiri di samping Umma. Hmmm.. kyeoptaaaaa Taemin sukaaaaaaaaaa sekali dengan dia. Kutaksir kalau umur namja itu pastilah hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari umurku saat itu.**

"**Coba Taemin ingat-ingat, apa yang Taemin inginkan kemarin?"**

"**Hmmm..." Kukerucutkan bibirku lucu, bergantian memindai tegaknya Appa dan Umma sekilas, namun lebih lama beberapa detik ke arah namja asing itu.**

"**Taemin pengen punya Hyung..."**

"**Taemin, perkenalkan dia Hyung barumu." Sela Umma sembari menyorongkan tubuh jangkung itu di depanku. "Sapa dia."**

"**Ummm Taemin..." Namja jangkung itu sama sekali tak nampak gugup didepanku. Dengan santai ia merogoh tas selempang yang ia kenakan, lalu memperlihatkan sebentuk origami berwarna ungu padaku. "Origami anggrek untukmu..."**

**Tak ayal senyumku merekah lebar, bukannya menerima pemberian manisnya, aku malah memeluk Hyung baruku dengan semangat yang kelewat menggebu. "telima kasiiiih, Hyung-niiiiiim..."**

**[AUTHOR POV]**

Kejadian lampau hanya serupa fatamorgana. Kemana sosok Hyung yang dulu begitu Taemin dambakan?

Sebentar, bukan Hyung... namun sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat pengertian yang selama ini ia tuntut dari seorang Minho.

"Taemin.. kau didalam?"

"Ne.. Hyung..." Jawab Taemin asal. Hanya sekilas melihat sosok itu melewati lantai marmer dengan tapakan pelan, lalu ikut duduk disebelah Taemin.

"Kau kenapa? Aku tau aku mnyebalkan, tapi—"

CUP!

Sebuah cuman singkat mendarat telak dibibir Minho. Seketika udara serasa mencengkeram kerongkongan Minho kuat-kuat—sehingga kesesakan sesaat meraja didirinya.

Entahlah, ia sama sekali tak punya ide untuk sepatah caci yang akan ia ucapkan, selaras dengan Taemin yang sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuka mulutnya.

Tes!

Basah lagi.

Wajah Taemin sekonyong-konyong memerah, tersepuh tetesan buliran bening yang luruh melewati pipi, bibir, lalu lehernya.

Sayup isaknya terdengar—tak lantang memang—namun cukup untuk membuat Minho merangkul tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Apa aku benar—kalau kau menyukaiku, Taem?" Minho terlalu jelas untuk hal sensitif mcam begini, apalagi untuk Taemin.

Anak itu mengunci suaranya rapap-rapat. seiring tangisnya yang kian meradang, ia menggigit keras bahu Minho, hingga si empunya mengerang kesakitan.

"Maaf—kau pasti sangat membenciku..."

Kali ini nampaknya Taemin hilang kendali. Pukulan di dada Minho meluncur cepat dari tangannya yang bebas.

"Lakukan sesukamu, sampai kau berhenti menangis..." Bisik Minho. Ia sama sekali tak mampu berbuat lebih dari sekedar memeluk dan menepuk hangat punggung Taemin.

"Ppabo! Kau idiot!" Jerit Taemin, tangisnya makin menjadi saat itu juga. Perasaan sakit dan rindu, serta kekosongan berbalut kebencian telah menguar—dan puncaknya ia hanya bisa menangis dari pria yang lama ingin ia peluk.

Minho melempar sebentuk origami anggrek ke udara—biarlah lajunya terhembus angin layuh, lalu jatuh dan tergelincir. Minho tersenyum ketika jalinan kertas itu akhirnya berdebam menyentak lantai.

"Aku tak ingin membirkanmu jatuh, Taem... Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"

Awalnya hanya campuran riuh beberapa bunyi yang menyaingi nafas berat Taemin sebelum pria itu mulai membuka mulut. "Aku—ingin kau memelukku..."

"Hanya itu?" Minho makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Makin dalam hingga tak ada jarak yang harus dikikis diantara keduanya.

"Lebih... Lebih dari ini..."

Minho tersenyum, tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia hanya tak ingin malam melewati punggungnya terlalu cepat, dan membiarkan Taemin menikmati apa yang lama ia inginkan.

Kalau saja Minho mengerti bagaimana hatinya saat ini, tentu ia memilih untuk menyudahi tangis Taemin dengan ucapan tegas. Ya atau Tidak.

**ORCHID** END

**Warning : NO COPY PASTE!**


End file.
